Letters of Hope
by SadieBloo
Summary: John and Sherlock write letters to each other while John is overseas on the front lines.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I know that you are probably still cross with me for leaving, I'd be cross with me too. But it will only be one more year. One more year until we can see each other again. Training is hard, but it's alright because I know it will help me to save people. God, I hope I save people. Just thinking about being on the front lines makes my stomach hurt. I keep a picture of you in my pocket always. You don't have to respond to this letter. I understand if you don't. I love you._

_Love,_

_John_


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dearest John, _

_You're a fool to think I'd be cross with you, and an even bigger one to think I wouldn't respond. I miss you every day, and our bed is cold and lonely without you in it. But I know this was something we couldn't have predicted, nor avoided, and so I wait for you, as you did for me. I love you, so much. And every day I'm away from you I feel how much I love you ten times more. I miss your hands and your eyes, and I miss your lips and the way you smell. Please be safe, and please be careful. You are strong and brave, and I love you so much._

_-Your Sherlock_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Sherlock,_

_Thank you so much for writing me. I miss you so much it aches. It's hard to not see you every day. I sometimes think I made a mistake in coming here. But I know that's selfish. I came to help people, so that is what I'm going to do. I'm going to be out on the front lines tomorrow, so I won't be able to write for a while. If anything happens, know that I love you no matter what._

_Yours forever and always,_

_John_


	4. Chapter 4

_My dear John,_

_I won't lie- I'm so worried for you. I hope you get this before you go, but you probably won't. Just know that I love you, and want you to be safe, at home, with me. I want to feel you in my arms and know that nothing can harm you, and if you're ever afraid, think of me, and I will be there for you. Please stay strong, and come home to me. You know I don't pray, as I think it's rubbish, but tonight I'll pray for you._

_Love always,_

_your Sherlock_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I'm sorry I have not been able to write for a long time. A bullet nicked me in the shoulder and it got infected, so I've had a bad fever. It's getting better, but I can hardly hold a pen in my hand because I'm so exhausted. I love you with all my heart and with everything that I am. A year has never felt longer._

_Love, John_


	6. Chapter 6

_My Dear John,_

_I shook so badly when I got your letter I nearly couldn't open it. And when I did, I could not read it until I had stopped crying. I was so afraid you'd left me, so afraid I'd never see you again. I've been a mess without you. Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade have been trying to take care of me, but sometimes, I know it's only you who can make me feel alright. I'm so glad you're alive and I hope you recover swiftly. Your letters give me hope and comfort, and I hope mine do the same for you. I love you so much. Stay strong. I count the days until I can see you again. I love you._

_-Your Sherlock_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Sherlock,_

_They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and they could not be more right. I'm trying to stay positive, but others are beginning to notice my depression. I love you so much. I feel like missing you is suffocating me and I'm going to die. But I can't die, because I'm going to see you again. I love you with all my heart. Even though I am out here, I worry about you. Don't be alone, Sherlock. You don't deserve to be alone. No one does. Especially not you, though._

_Love, John._


	8. Chapter 8

_My Darling John,_

_There is no one else in this world who can fill my life like you do. Please don't worry about me. I'm not alone, I'm never alone- I have you in my heart, and soon, in my arms. Don't give up. Don't be sad. You're doing something so brave and noble, and few others have the courage to do what you are doing. You are strong, my John. You always have been. I love you, and I will wait for you._

_-Your Sherlock_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I'm going to be on the front lines again. I'd be lying if I said I was not terrified. I miss you so much. Enclosed in this letter is a ring. Just a promise. I belong to you completely and truly, and when I get home I'd like to make that legal._

_Love, _

_John_


	10. Chapter 10

_My Darling John,_

_I love you. Be safe. I have no other words. You amaze me. I never take off the ring. I am yours._

_Love always, _

_Your Sherlock_


	11. Chapter 11

**__****To: Sherlock Holmes**

**Re: Doctor John Watson**

**Sherlock Holmes, we regret to inform you that your partner, John Watson is currently missing in action. We will inform you of any change or development in the current situation, and we apologize we can offer you no comforting news **

**Signed, **

_General Thomas Jones_


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft. SH

**Sherlock? MH**

You know about the letter I received? SH

**I've been informed. MH**

What can be done? What can you do? SH

Send someone out there. Send people. Tell them to find him. SH

**They're looking for him. That's all they can do now, Sherlock. They are doing what they can. MH**

****But the letter is dated four days ago. SH

Mycroft, there has to be something we can do. SH

There has to be something. SH

He can't just be gone. SH

He can't be gone. SH

**Sherlock, they will not find him the day after he goes missing. It's going to take time.**

****Please. Please, Mycroft. SH

Do something. SH

**I can't do anything. MH**

**I'm sorry. MH**

****Don't tell me that! SH

**They have their best people working on it. MH**

****You always fix it, you have to fix it. SH

**You just have to sit and hope for now. MH**

****Please. SH

**I would if I could. MH**

****No, no this can't happen. He was supposed to be home in a year. Just a year. SH

Mycroft, what do I do? What am I supposed to do? SH


	13. Chapter 13

**To: Sherlock Holmes**

**RE: Doctor John Watson**

**We have discovered a lead as to where your partner, John Watson may be. We can not garuntee results just as we can not garuntee his safe return. **

**Signed,**

_General Thomas Jones_


	14. Chapter 14

**Express post, First class; To: Gen. Thomas Jones, 5th Northumberland Fulsiliers:**

_General Jones, First, allow me to thank you for your efforts in helping to find my fiance, John Watson. I felt the need to write you, because if you do find him, I'd like for you to deliver the enclosed letter to him. Please, keep him safe as best you can. I know the job you do is difficult, and one soldier does not equal the lives of many, but.. please. Bring him home._

_Signed, _

_Sherlock Holmes_


	15. Chapter 15

**To: Sherlock Holmes**

**Re: John Watson**

**We've found him. He's alive. He is in critical condition, but we expect him to pull through. We are are unsure exactly how long it should take his physical injuries to heal. We are sending him home, and suggest a some sort of psychological help to help him through this difficult time.**

**Signed,**

_General Thomas Jones_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I'm safe. I'm safe. They're going to send me home soon. They say I'm lucky to be alive. Somehow I just feel... numb. After everything that's happened, the nightmares won't stop. I'm afraid of the dark now. I'm afraid to close my eyes. I just want to be home with you. I'm coming home in two days. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Love, John_


	17. Chapter 17

_My John, _

_I love you. I love you so much. We'll be there to pick you up when you arrive. Don't be afraid anymore. You'll be safe with me soon. I love you too, John. I always will._

_-Your Sherlock_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: wooo! Thanks for the supportive reviews and follows and favorites on my first Johnlock fic!**

* * *

John's plane landed at the airport, and John got off at the terminal on a pair of crutches. He searched the crowd for the curly dark brown hair and blue eyes he loved so much. "Sherlock? he called.

Greg was the first to spot him. He blinked in awe for a moment before he patted Sherlock and pointed. And Sherlock broke down almost immediately. He started shaking, in his hands and throughout his body. And then tears sprang into his eyes and poured down his face as he closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and gathered John in his arms, unable to speak. Sherlock held John as if his life depended on it, crying into his shoulder. He mumbled "I love you's" as he clung to his broken soldier. His John.

John winced and nearly fell over at the force of the hug, but he clung to Sherlock like a lifeline, not caring that it hurt. "Sherlock." He hugged him there for the longest time, his face pressed against Sherlock's chest. Feeling and smelling and loving and missing. Sherlock smelled as always of chemicals, pine, and peppermint. "I love you.. I love you so much. Oh my god.. Oh my Sherlock, this is real. It's not a dream." he said, crying into Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock looked down and peppered John's face with hard, earnest kisses, tasting the saltiness of his tears mixing with his own. He was shaking so badly he could hardly stand, couldn't move except to cling to John as if he'd disappear the second he let go.

"You're safe." Sherlock whispered hoarsely between sobs. "You're safe, baby. You're okay now. You're safe."

Greg and Mrs. Hudson stood with Harry and Mycroft, keeping a short distance and letting them have their moment. Tears trickled down Mrs. Hudson's face and Harry blinked hers away.

Sherlock cupped John's face between his palms then and smiled through his tears. "I love you." he said softly, sniffling and wiping away John's tears. "I love you so much."

Words failed John. What words could he used to express the pain that he felt when he thought he was going to die and never see the love of his life again? The torture and pain he endured when he was in captivity was nothing compared to the crushing grief when he thought he would never see Sherlock's face again. "I.. I love you too. So much." John whispered. He had a few cracked ribs, one of them was broken, a broken leg, a concussion, a stab wound in his side, and he was covered in bruises. But none of that even mattered anymore. Because he was home in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock could feel how fragile his lover was, could feel how it must hurt him even to breathe. He wished he could take all of the pain away, wished he could simply say the word and heal John's wounds. But all he could do was hold him and kiss him and tell him he was safe and home. He ran his hand through John's hair. "It's okay now, It's okay." he told him.

Sherlock knew that John would need a long time to recover, and he intended to help him through every step, to be there when he needed him.

The others approached, smiling and saying encouragements and welcomes. Greg gave John a strong but careful embrace. Mrs. Hudson kissed his cheeks and went on about how fretful she was when he was away and what a nightmare Sherlock had been. Harry simply embraced him, for a long time. No words were exchanged between the two of them. She released him slowly and smiled as a tear broke free. Mycroft gave John a somewhat awkward one armed hug. He thanked him and told him how glad he was that John was safe. All the while, Sherlock kept his eyes on his lover, staying right by his side.

John didn't say a single word. He didn't think any words were needed to express... everything. His trembling hand held Sherlock's and he leaned against him. John felt safe in Sherlock's arms for the first time in too many months. He wasn't ever going to leave Sherlock's side again. He finally opened his mouth to speak. "I.. I thought that.." he fumbled for words. "Oh Sherlock.. I was going to die.. I was going to die and I was without you and.. I was so afraid." John whimpered into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock held onto John, rubbing soothing circles onto his back and kissing the top of his head. "Shh.. you're here now." he whispered. "It's alright. You're here with me."

Sherlock held John as they went to get a cab. Sherlock refused to let go, practically carrying John into 221B and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's my ending. Sorry if it sucks, I truly am. Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews! 3**


End file.
